Naruto's Rider Tale: Break the Chains
by skinnydude911
Summary: In a world full of ninjas, one genin will break the chains that hold him down to realize the power he has to accomplish his dream. A Naruto/Kamen Rider Kiva crossover. Temp. Hiatus due to writers block.
1. Breaking the Chains of Destiny

_Releasing the Chains_

Our story takes place in the land of Konohagakure, the hidden village in the leaves. It's the day of the Academy's Final exam to see who will be ninja. Our hero Naruto is walking to school to ace this test and prove everyone wrong, for he is the Container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nine-Tailed Fox. While on his way there he failed to sense the presence of an odd object flying over head looking after him until the right time came to help him out.

Naruto entered the classroom seeing all of the usual faces.

There was Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka fighting over a spot next to Sasuke Uchiha, one of the last remaining members of the Uchiha clan. The other was his brother Itachi, who killed the clan.

Sasuke Uchiha who just sat there being emo, not caring about resurrecting his clan. He was more bent on killing his brother instead.

Shikimaru Nara trying to sleep saying that girls are troublesome. Choji Akimichi, sitting next to him, was eating a bag of chips.

Shino Aburame, just sitting there, was being quite as usual. Naruto thinks it's because he's mute.

Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru just being cocky knowing he will pass this exam easily. For some reason Naruto never knew why but Kiba just hated him.

And finally there was the ever shy girl Hinata Hyuuga. When he saw her she turned away to hide her blush, because unknown to him she has a huge crush on him.

After Naruto saw her, he blushed a little as well for he had a crush on her as well but couldn't muster up the courage to tell her. So he went down to his seat to sit down for the exam to be ready for him to pass.

Later that day

Naruto was walking back to his apartment because he failed his exam. He bombed on his written, he did well on the hiding, and he did average on the target practice, but failed his clone jutsu miserably. When he did the clone jutsu, something weird happened.

Flashback

_Naruto was just about to perform the clone jutsu when he felt a new kind of energy flowing through him. Because of it he created a dead looking clone of himself._

"_YOU FAIL!" shouted an angry chunin with a scar across his face; his name was Iruka, Naruto's teacher._

_Mizuki, the white haired teacher next to him tried to calm him down saying, "Iruka be reasonable, at least he was able to make a clone of himself."_

"_Mizuki, even though he did make a clone, It looks dead no one would believe it. I'm sorry Naruto but you fail." Says Iruka now calmed down._

_Naruto just bends his head down and just walks out of the building back to his home._

_Unbenounced to those in the room however, a mechanical-like bat was hanging on the railing outside of the window looking at Naruto. 'He's ready to inherit my power. Minato you were right his fangire powers would awaken at the age of 13.' thought the bat._

Flashback ends Later that night

Naruto just stole the forbidden scroll after being told by Mizuki that he could pass if he stole it and learned a jutsu from it. After an hour of working on the Shadow clone jutsu, Iruka arrived to find him panting from the work he put into the technique.

"Naruto, why would you steal the scroll?" asked Iruka.

"Mizuki-sensei told me that if I took the scroll and came here to learn a jutsu from then I would be able to pass the exam. And I did just as he told me to do… and now… I… pass…, I'm such an idiot." Naruto just said as he realized that it was all a trap.

Just then a Giant shuriken was shot towards them. Iruka pushed Naruto away from it, and the shuriken missed them. They looked to see who threw it only to see Mizuki.

"Mizuki why would you do this what do you have to gain from this?" Iruka asked.

"That's easy; I plan on giving the scroll over to Orochimaru to receive more power and to kill the demon right next to you." Mizuki announced, pointing to Naruto when he said demon.

"What, I'm not the kyuubi you idiot!" Naruto shouted at Mizuki gaining confused looks from the both of them.

"What? A drunken villager told me that on my last birthday and the Hokage explained it all to me when I asked him, ok." Naruto explained.

"Well I don't care I'll just kill you both, take the scroll for Orochimaru, and take the Hyuuga bitch from your class and give her to him as an extra for his experiments." Mizuki said before laughing maniacally before a rising killer intent came from a certain blonde.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER!" Naruto shouted as he ran at Mizuki with rage in his face and as weird as it sounds, stain-glass markings on his face. Naruto tried to use the Shadow clone jutsu he just learned against Mizuki but it proved useless as he just over powered him. He had to do something quick or he'll take the only person he ever loved away from him forever.

Just as Mizuki was about to deliver a killing blow something swooped down and hit him right in the face, causing him to take some steps back reeling with pain.

When all three got a good look at it, they were surprised to see it was a mechanical bat that was flat with 2 big eyes, wings, small feet and a mouth like you would see on a puppet.

"You will not harm this boy while I look out for him" shouted the Mechanical bat.

He then flew over to Naruto and asked him if he was ok.

"Yeah I'm ok. But who are you and how do you know me?" Naruto asked the bat.

"I'm known as Kivat the Bat the Third young Naruto and I know you because the Fourth Hokage asked me before he died to look over you and to help you out if you were to be in big trouble that could kill you" Replied Kivat.

"How are you going to help me?" Naruto asked.

"Like this," Kivat said as he swooped down and bite on Naruto's hand stating "BITE."

As that happened, silver chains wrapped around Naruto's waist and formed a red belt with 3 slots on each side holding a whistle. Naruto was confused as he felt a power return to him as his stain-glass markings returned to his face.

Kivat the let go of his hand and put himself in the middle of the belt hanging upside down saying "Henshin"

Naruto was then surrounded by many silver chains and was encased in them like a cocoon and took the form of something else as the cocoon broke.

He was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chest plate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled that of folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and his wrists sported silver arm bands. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if it was to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored except for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs.

After the transformation, Naruto was confused as were Mizuki and Iruka. He then asked Kivat, "What the heck did I just turn into?"

Kivat replied stating, "You're now known as Kamen Rider Kiva. Use your power to punish that man who will betray his village and harm your friend."

"Right," Kiva stated as he charged towards Mizuki. Mizuki snapped out of his confusion and tried to kill him with many shuriken and kunai. But surprisingly none of them made a scratch on him. Once Kiva got to Mizuki he attacked him with a quick barrage of punches and kicks until Mizuki was all tired out.

That was when instinct kicked in telling Kiva to take out the whistle that resembled a bat and insert it into Kivat's mouth. Then closed it for Kivat to say "Wake Up" and a 5 note tune played as the full moon in the sky suddenly turned into a crescent moon while the sky had a hint of a red color. Kiva then kicked up his right leg for Kivat to fly around the leg to release the chains on it to reveal red bat wings and three emerald gems embedded into his shin.

Kiva then launched himself into the air by his left leg, did a turn in the air to aim at Mizuki and shot at him like a rocket and landed a hard, painful kick to his chest, leaving a scar on his chest that looked like a weird Bat insignia.

After that Mizuki was unconscious and Naruto returned to being himself as Kivat landed on his shoulder.

Iruka was shocked to see this as was the Hokage too when he saw the fight happen through his crystal ball. As well as one more person who hid in the bushes seeing the whole situation take place, that person was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. She blushed as she saw what Naruto can really do to protect her and when she heard about the Kyuubi she didn't care as he was himself and not the demon fox.

Iruka told Naruto to close his eyes and only to open them when he gave him the ok. Naruto did so until Iruka said,"Okay Naruto Open your eyes."

He did so only to see Iruka holding his headband telling him He graduated. Naruto was so surprised that he lept up and hugged Iruka.

Now Konoha will see that he's not the demon they think he contains.

Now he begins his quest to become Hokage.

Now he begins his adventure as **KAMEN RIDER KIVA.**

(an: This story was in my head for a while and I was inspired to do this by reading a few of Kamen rider Chrome's stories. Hope you enjoy it.)


	2. Wake Up the Power of Blood

The next day, we find our hero with Kivat in the Hokage's office discussing what went on last night involving Mizuki and a debut of a certain rider.

"So Naruto, now you were tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll, took on a chunin, defeated him and you claimed your birth right by summoning the armor of Kiva. I must say… there is no way that you won't become a great ninja." The Hokage said with a smile on his face.

Naruto was happy to hear that. He finally became a ninja, now one step closer to being Hokage.

"Now that you are an official ninja, you should get your own home. Your inheritance gives you a new house which has three caretakers in it already making it good for you when you get it," the third hokage states as he show's Naruto a picture of his new place. "Here's what it looks like and the address is on the back," the hokage said as he hand's Naruto the picture.

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement; he was surprised and happy seeing that the picture of his new home looked like a mix of a mansion and a castle. He was a little surprised that the address on the back said that he was a neighbor to the Hyuuga manor, where his crush lives.

"Thank you old man, I don't know wh-," said Naruto as he was interrupted by a young kid ran in stating that he will be become hokage now. The kid tripped on his own scarf and landed on his face.

As that happened, Kivat hid in Naruto's weapon pouch, Naruto face was a neutral face whether he should laugh or ask what the hell, and the Hokage looked like he had a headache.

"Who's the kid?' asked Naruto.

"My grandson Konohamaru, this is his tenth sneak attack he tried and it's eight in the morning," the Hokage replied.

Just then, Ebisu, Konohamaru's teacher, came in looking like he was shocked as what happened. Konohamaru got up then pointed at Naruto and said, "Hey you blonde kid. You just tripped me."

Naruto with a ticked off look on his face and said, "I didn't do anything. You tripped on your own scarf you idiot."

He lifted Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt and was going to punch him before he was interrupted by said kid saying, "What are you going to do I'm the Hokage's grandson."

"I don't care if he's your grandmother," Naruto said as he punched the top of Konohamaru's head knocking the kid out.

"I've got to train. See you later old man," Naruto said as he left.

Konohamaru was being lectured by Ebisu, but had his mind on Naruto and thought that he would be a good role-model for him because he saw him as some kid, not as the Hokage's grandson.

Later that afternoon

Naruto was in a forest clearing practicing on some ninjutsu, taijutsu, and target practice. Just as he threw a shuriken to try a shadow shuriken jutsu, he realized that he accidentally threw Kivat instead.

After hitting a target dummy that had a cartoon of Sasuke's face on it, Kivat flew at Naruto saying, "What the hell Naruto? Why did you throw me?"

Naruto was scratching the back of his head saying that he thought that he was a shuriken in his weapons pouch.

Kivat sighed as he remembered something that he had to do.

"Naruto," Kivat said to him, "How would you like to know about your fangire form?"

After he said that Naruto asks, "What's a fangire Kivat?"

Kivat began to explain that they were a race of monster's that were similar to that of a vampire but had the appearance of a certain animal and had a stained-glass pattern on their bodies as well. They liked to feed on the life force of humans before they became ninjas, easier to eat and they have more energy. There weren't any left because most of them were dumb enough to get killed by the Biju's or some other demons, very little have been truly killed by ninja because when they destroy their body's they don't destroy their souls. For all he knew, Naruto was the last living fangire.

Naruto was amazed and disgusted by what he may become. He didn't want to kill anyone he cared about. Kivat sensed what Naruto was thinking and reassured him that he's only half fangire, a fandiri. So he won't feed on humans, just to eat a regular meal every day and that he can access his fangire form.

Naruto tried to turn into his other form by concentrating and after four to five times, he finally got it and changed into his true fangire form. It resembled that of a fox with some features of a bat. He had a fox-like head, some bat wing shoulder pads, had a fox tail, and his stained-glass markings were red, brown, orange, and dark green.

"_Wow. This kind of feels weird but cool as well. I better not show anyone this form or they might not ever want to talk to me again, even Hinata," _Naruto said as he didn't want to scare his friends and the girl he loves.

Kivat was smiling saying, "So you must really like this girl. When are you going to tell her your true feelings about her?" This caused Naruto to blush after he changed back.

Not wanting to hear more, he decided to go move into his new home.

While walking down the road he actually ran into Hinata. She blushed when she saw Naruto, but then she noticed the headband on his head.

"N-N-Naruto y-you passed?" asked Hinata with hope in her voice.

"Yup I sure did pass. I even found out that I inherited a new home. Hey, um, I was wondering. Do you want me to walk you home?" asked Naruto hoping she says yes.

"S-sure thing," Hinata said as they walked along side Naruto to her home.

"N-Naruto, w-who's your little friend," Hinata asked.

Naruto turn to see Kivat still out and had a smile on his face. "Um, this is Kivat. He's a new partner of mine."

Kivat flew around them until he went back into Naruto's weapon pouch. After a somewhat awkward moment alone they decide to head out for their walk.

They talked a bit and told her that his new house was the castle-mansion was right next door. As they reached the entrance to Hinata's home the guards jumped out to separate Hinata from Naruto.

"Hinata, get away from that monster. You don't want to be around him, he'll poison your mind" one of the guards said pushing her inside the manor. After she was out of the way, they surrounded Naruto ready to attack him.

Just as they were ready to attack him, they heard a weird howl from a wolf-like creature. They all turned to the general direction and say a man that had wild looking hair walking down the road towards them. He stopped in front of Naruto and said, "Hey kid. Where were you? We've been waiting for you all day after the hokage told us that you're moving in."

"Hey, you there who the hell are you?" asked one of the Hyuuga guards pissed off that he interrupted them from attacking Naruto.

"My name is Jiro. I'm one of Naruto's guardians and if you ever harm this kid, I will make sure that the Kyuubi attack feel like mere child's play," Jiro said as he scared the crap out of the guards and walked Naruto to his new home.

As they reached the castle/mansion, Naruto noticed that the sign said 'Castle Doran' now knowing that's the name of his new home.

When he walks into the mansion he meets the other two people who are his new guardians. One of them was a kid that looked to be a few years older than him and acted childish, he was Ramon the housekeeper. The other one looked like he's in his late-twenties early-thirties and had a strong build to him, he was Riki the butler.

"Who are you two?" Naruto asked.

"The one that is childish in the sailor suit is Ramon, he's the housekeeper. The other one is Riki the butler. He doesn't talk much and is incredibly strong, so don't get him angry," Jiro said answering Naruto's question.

Kivat flew out of Naruto's pouch to get some fresh air. Flying around the room he decided to tell him about his guardians.

"Naruto, you should know that they are creature's that will help you out in battles. Jiro is the last of the Wolfen race known for their fierce attacking, Ramon is the last of the Mermen race known for their incredible accuracy and targeting, and finally Riki is the last of the Franken race known for their unbelievable strength that no human could come close to. They will also help you out when you become Kiva as well," Kivat said to Naruto.

With all of the introductions done, Naruto decided it was time to go to sleep for tomorrow he'll find out who's going to be on his team.

(a.n.: Here's the second chapter. I have to figure out who's gonna be on Naruto's team. If you have anyone in mind to be on his team please leave it in a review or pm me. Thanks again.)


	3. New Team, Old Trouble

Naruto woke up the next morning, he realized that today was the day that he finds out who is going to be on his squad. He then got dressed and went down to the dining hall to find Jiro, Riki, and Kivat all having breakfast.

Jiro was having some leftover t-bone steaks from last night; Riki was eating whatever Franken's eat, and Kivat was enjoying a small bowl of blood that came from a bag he _found_ at the blood bank.

Naruto was just about to ask where Ramon was until he came out from the kitchen and gave him his breakfast, a bowl of cereal, with some OJ.

"Thank you Ramon. This looks good. Itadakemasu," Naruto said before he ate all of his food.

After he finished up breakfast, he left to head on over to the academy to meet his new teammates. But it seems that Jiro wanted to come with him for two reasons: one was in case someone tries to attack Naruto on his way to the academy, and two was that he hasn't been outside of the castle for years.

As they walked down the street to get to the academy they pasted some civilians and the Hyuuga guards who threatened him yesterday were all giving him the stink eye until Jiro gave them a glare that beat theirs by tenfold (whatever that means).

As they reached their destination, Jiro gave Naruto a goodbye telling him that he's gonna find some coffee and he'll meet him later at his home with his team if they wanted to see his new place and his new guardians.

So Naruto walked in to the class room to find a spot to sit, he decided against his usual spot and muster up some courage to sit next to Hinata.

When he walked in however, he found that Hinata was in her usual spot but was being annoyed by Kiba trying to sit next to her and ask her out for a date. This got Naruto's blood pumping.

He got up to Kiba and push him back saying, "What are you doing Kiba can't you see that she doesn't want you around."

"Yeah right, I know you have her under some sort of genjutsu that is keeping her from being with her one true love, me," Kiba said out loud, and then stared down Naruto, while he did the same.

Everyone around him looked at him surprised at how stupid Kiba could possibly be. Everyone in the class that didn't hate Naruto knew he likes Hinata and vice versa. And everyone knew Kiba was just an idiot who didn't know when a girl has no interest in him.

After both of them were still staring at each other, one of the students had the balls to say, "Kiba, shut up will you you're giving me us all a headache with your constant stupidity. It's troublesome."

Kiba went over to the student that said it and found out it was Shikamaru, the lazy genius (how he ever passed the exam I'll never know). While he was trying to think up a good comeback, Hinata asked Naruto to sit next to her. Naruto agreed without asking.

However as life is unpredictable, Sakura and Ino were racing into the room to see who sits next to Sasuke. When they got unstuck from the doorway, they accidentally knocked into Naruto who then fell onto Hinata causing both of them to kiss each other.

The kiss lasted a good five seconds until they both separated from each other both blushing like crazy.

'_I can't believe it. I actually kissed her/him.'_ Both Naruto and Hinata thought at the same time.

But Naruto just felt a rising killer intent from Sakura and Kiba. Both of them were ready to kill him until Iruka came in and saw Sakura and Kiba ready to kill Naruto and a blushing Hinata. So he did what he usually does.

"**SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND LISTEN TO ME**," Iruka said as he used his giant-shouting-head jutsu.

Soon after that, everyone took a seat, with Naruto next to Hinata both still blushing after what happened about a minute ago.

Iruka congratulated everyone for making it to the rank of genin. He was going through the list of squads.

'_I hope I'll be on Naruto-kun's squad'_

'_Please put me on Sasuke's team'_

'_Munch munch, what's for lunch?'_

'_This is troublesome'_

'_I'll kill Naruto if he harm's my girl'_

'_This is a waste of time. A squad will only keep me down'_

'_Please put me on Hinata's team'_

"Squad 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said, and then he heard someone say "Yes in your face Ino", "Damnit" and "Screw you Sakura".

Iruka continued, "Now squad 8 will consist of Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka said as he heard someone say "R-really," then heard a thud and looked for the third sound but Shino didn't say anything.

"Finally since squad 9 are still around, so squad 10 will consist of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi." Iruka suddenly heard someone shout "WHAT, Troublesome," and a belch; he knew who that came from.

"You'll meet your sensei after lunch, so during that time why don't you meet your new teammates and get to know them better," Iruka said as he left to the teacher's lounge to talk to the kid's new senseis'.

After hearing the announcement, everyone went outside for lunch. Naruto was eager to meet up with Hinata and get to know Shino. He was about to until he saw Kiba continue to try and get Hinata to eat lunch with him.

"Oi, Kiba leave Hinata alone and go bother your new teammates," Naruto said as Kiba had no right to take Hinata away from her new teammates.

"Yeah right, I'll teach you to kiss _my_ Hinata," Kiba said as he was about to start a fight.

The other students wondered what's going to happen so they circle around the two of them.

Naruto didn't want to fight him until Kiba went and said out loud, "Who would ever love you. Hinata only likes you as a way to make me jealous and pity you because you're a freak of nature that no one will ever love."

Hinata couldn't believe he would say that to Naruto not even knowing what he has been through in life.

Now all of the students were all looking at Kiba with the same thought, _'You truly are an idiot Kiba.'_

Now Naruto was angry that he would say that and was ready to kick some major ass. His fangire markings were showing only lightly.

Kiba rushed in and tackled Naruto down hard. "Ha, took down with just one hit, you truly are a weakling," Kiba said as he was gloating. But what he didn't know was that Naruto got up and was rushing towards him to shut him up for good.

When Kiba realized that Naruto was back up it was too late. He was met with a hard fist to the jaw, breaking it on impact and making Kiba unable to talk at all.

To add insult to injury, Naruto came back with, "What's the matter Kiba, cat got your tounge?"

After saying this, all of the kids except for Sasuke and Shino because Sasuke could care less and an Aburame never show emotion in any situation were all laughing at Naruto's joke to Kiba.

Naruto then walked over to Hinata if she was okay. She was and was ready to have her lunch with Naruto and Shino. They went to the top of the academy as they didn't want to be disturbed by Kiba anymore.

It was at that moment that Naruto realized that he didn't bring any lunch with him. That was until he was hit in the head with something hard. It was a bento lunch box. Hinata and Shino were shocked and were wondering who it was that dropped it. That is until they looked up and saw a flying mechanical bat.

* * *

Turns out that earlier after Naruto left his home, Ramon had his lunch ready. After not bringing his lunch, Ramon asked Kivat to deliver him his lunch.

* * *

As Naruto recovered, he looked up to see Kivat with a look on his face like he was both tired and angry. "Oi, Naruto," Kivat said in an angry tone. "Never, make me carry your meal ever. Do you know how heavy it is for me to carry it," Kivat said as he was in Naruto's face to make it straight to the point.

"Naruto, who or what is this being," Shino asked out of curiosity.

Naruto was shocked as he never heard him talk at all. "When were you able to speak?"

"All the time, you just never asked," Shino said in a monotone voice.

Naruto responded with a look on his face that said 'are-you-kidding-me.' Hinata was chuckling when she saw what was going on.

Naruto then introduced Shino to Kivat saying he's a _friend_ of his. Shino deduced that he was interesting and didn't say anything about him because of what he had as well.

With all of the introductions done Kivat decided to join them for lunch. All Kivat had to eat was a mini meal as the rest had their normal food.

After enjoying their meal and getting to know more about each other. They headed down to meet their new sensei's and begin their new time together as genin.


	4. Explanations and Wave

As Naruto, Hinata, and Shino entered the classroom to meet their new sensei, they noticed some people staring at Naruto with an evil look. Kiba because Naruto broke his teeth, Sakura because she hates him and thinks he's a freak of nature, and Sasuke for, well he never has a nice look on his face.

All three of them decided to sit together because it would only make it easier for them to leave as a group when their sensei arrives to pick them up. Well that's what Shino told them and they were ok with that.

They waited a good five minutes before Kurenai Yuhi, their new sensei arrived. As she called for her team to come down, Kiba tried a sneak attack off with the team to make the Jonin think he's rightfully belongs on Hinata's team. But what he didn't know was that Kurenai had a list of people on her team and he wasn't on it.

"Mis ish ridiculoush. I should me mon Minata'sh meam," Kiba said as his mouth was still broken and couldn't talk right. So Naturo walked behind him, tapped on his shoulders, making Kiba turn around only for Naruto to give him a fist to the nose breaking it.

The jonin saw it coming and let Kiba deal the punishment he totally earned.

As team eight were about to leave, Kurenai gave a bit of advice to one team in particular, teak seven. "If any of you are on Hatake Kakashi's squad, you better get comfortable because he's always late by about an hour or two," Kurenai said as she and her team found some enjoyment in seeing the looks on team sevens face when they realized that there sensei is already late.

As they were in the hallway Kurenai decided to have them meet up at the roof of the school for introductions.

As they reached the roof, Kurenai asked them to introduce themselves.

"Sensei," said Naruto, "can you be the first one to show us how to do the introductions so we won't screw it up?"

"Sure Naruto. My name is Kurenai Yuhi, my likes are training my squads and new genjutsu tricks. I hate people who think that I'm a horrible jonin just because I'm a kunoichi. My hobbies are to hang out and work to help out those in need. As for my dreams, I haven't really thought about them all that much. You're up blondie."

"Okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, training, hanging out with my new friends," turns to Hinata and start blushing, "and to learn about my new inheritance. My dislikes are people who hate me for no reason, people who think they get whatever they want without working hard to earn it and screaming fan girls who will cause everyone to go deaf. My hobbies are pranks and training. As for my dream is to be the greatest Hokage this village has ever seen."

When Kurenai heard about an inheritance, she wondered what it was before she remembered the talk the Hokage gave her before she left about Naruto's new powers as Kiva and the house with the servants as well.

So she pointed to Hinata for her introduction, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are flower pressing, gardening and," looks at Naruto and blushes, "I hate people who look down on you because they think your weak, Kiba and Sakura Haruno. My hobby is to make healing creams and my dream is to become the head of my clan and change it for the better and to be recognized by someone," Hinata said as she turned her head to Naruto again blushing.

Kurenai knew of Hinata's crush on said blonde boy and wished Hinata had more courage to tell him. Also during Naruto's intro she noticed that he as well had a crush on her as well. Maybe this was the chance Kurenai had to help those two get closer to each other. But she had to continue with what she had to do.

"Shino, your next," Kurenai said.

"My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are insects, I hate bug spray, my hobbies are to collect bug and to keep them alive, and my dream is to know of all kinds of bug and to be clan head."

As all of the introductions were finished the real problem began.

"OK, now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time for the real test." Kurenai said surprising all three of the genin. "Before you say anything, the one at the academy was to see if you had the basic stuff squared away. For the real test you have to catch two bells from me. But the two who do pass while the one who doesn't will go back to the academy." Kurenai said as she saw the looks on the kid's faces that they may not become ninja (look I don't know what her test was so this is the closest thing to a test I could come up with and it works out well).

But what surprised her was that everyone was willing to give up there spot on the team for the other two.

She never saw anything like it before so she had no choice.

"Well everyone is willing to sacrifice their place on the team to keep the others on, and don't care what happens to you?" Kurenai asked as the three kids asked as they shook their heads yes. "Well then you all pass. The test was to teach you how to work as a team but, seeing as how you all wanted what's better for your team that was all it took to pass."

All three of them were excited for it; they just became a genin team.

"You'll all report tomorrow for your first team assignment at the Hokage's tower." Kurenai said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As for the genin they were about to leave when Naruto asked, "Hey guys do you want to hang out at my house for a while?"

Both Shino and Hinata agreed to that.

As they were walking to Naruto's home, Castle Doran, they were about to pass the Hyuuga main doors, the guards were about to take Hinata away from the '_Demon_,' a purple lightning struck the ground and when the dust settled they saw someone where the lightning struck.

"Riki, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I came to see if you needed any help as I saw you were surrounded by the Hyuuga guard again so I decided to help out." Riki said calmly.

The hyuuga guards were unfased by him and said, "We don't care who you are, the Heiress won't be around that demon anymore." The guards said as they were prepared to fight against this man.

Riki walks towards the wall and asked, "Hinata, how thick is this wall of yours?"

"I-it's about th-three to f-four feet thick, ten f-feet tall. Why?" Hinata replied.

She got her answer as Riki poked the wall with his pinky finger as the ten foot wall crumbled into dust leaving a fifteen foot space left in the wall. The guards were all looking at him and the hole in the wall like 'What the hell just happen' and to never mess with him.

"Well have a good time visiting Naruto's home next door. Just be sure to be home before night time," one of the guards said as he was still in shock from what happened.

After all that happened, Naruto's team and Riki entered his home to find Ramon greeting them.

"Hello. My name is Ramon. I'm the housekeeper here. I have got to show you something you'll laugh about just follow me," Ramon said as everyone followed him to the doorway to the main room see something they never thought they'd ever see.

Jiro in a dress shirt, boxers, white socks, sunglasses and a feather duster lip-syncing and dancing to Risky Business. As he turned around to continue what he was doing he noticed Riki, Ramon, Naruto and his two teammates looking at him as if he lost a bet, trying to hold back from laughing at him (a.n: I couldn't resist doing that to him)

Jiro stops the music and then says calmly, "You realize of course now I have to kill you."

"You can't kill them Jiro or else I'll show every coffee shop in town a video of you doing what you just did," Ramon said as he held a tape in his hand.

Looking defeated, Jiro just left to go get changed. As that happened Shino and Hinata were looking at some of the décor on the wall. It wasn't until they saw a picture of someone in red armor with a vampire look to him holding a sword, but the blade looked more look like a dragon.

"N-naruto, w-who is this man in th-the painting?" Hinata asked.

"Oh him, that looks like Kiva," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Shino said, "Who is this Kiva you speak of?"

As this was going on, Jiro entered fully dressed and answered his question. "Kiva is a powerful warrior. He battles monsters that no normal ninja could ever kill, a Fangire. They are like vampires, but they are immune to all vampire weaknesses and have an appearance of an animal with a human figure with stained glass skin. For him to defeat them, he has to have fangire blood in him. The sword he holds is the legendary dragon blade, Kyoryumaru. It's able to bend and extend to an unknown length to slash all who oppose him."

"How powerful can Kiva really be?" Shino asked.

"One of the previous Kiva had so much power he could destroy the entire planet if he wanted to," Jiro said.

"But if that's true, why does Naruto's house have a picture of this warrior on his wall?" Shino asked.

Everyone in the room, except for Shino, knew where this was going and so Naruto decided that now was the time to tell them.

"Shino," Naruto said, "To answer your question as to why I have a picture of Kiva is because I'm the new Kiva."

Shino was shocked by this, but you can't tell because he shows no emotions. To prove them some more he called Kivat for him to initiate the change.

After the change he was surprised to see Hinata all calm. "Hinata, why aren't you surprised by this change I just did?" Naruto asked.

"W-well it's b-be-because I was there th-that night when y-you p-performed your first ch-change a-against Mizuki." Hinata said as if Naruto would be mad at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Be-because I w-was afraid that y-you wouldn't w-want t-to talk to m-me," Hinata said.

"Why would I be mad at you? You're my friend, I could never be mad at you," Naruto said to make Hinata feel better.

After that Shino just realized something. "Naruto, you said that Kiva was a fangire does that mean your one to?" Shino asked as he was slightly worried as that worried Hinata as well.

"Well Shino, your half right. I'm half human, half fangire. A fandiri. I don't feed on a human's life force and will never." He said to make his new teammates feel better.

"What does your Fangire form look like?" Shino asked curiously.

"Well it's a mix of a fox and a bat" Naruto said.

"C-can we s-see it?" Hinata asked as she would like to see.

Naruto was about to until Kivat interrupted and said, "Sorry but not at the moment as he hasn't gotten used to changing into his Fangire form."

They understood, when all of the sudden they heard a pounding on the door. Ramon went to the door and opened it to find Hiashi, Hinata's father, with an angry look.

"Are you here to force Hinata back home to punish her just for being around me because she's my teammate, it ok for her to be around me now," Naruto said as he saw Hinata being afraid of the look on her father's face.

"Actually, I am here because there is a fifteen foot hole in my front wall and the guards said that you did it. I just want to know WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY WALL!" Hiashi shouted as he had a tic mark appeared on his forehead.

"That was my fault not Naruto's," Riki said as he walked up.

"Riki, why did you damage my wall…again," Hiashi said not surprised by Riki strength.

"Have you two met before?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto, we have. You see when I was younger I was friends with him a few years ago, when lightening came to Konoha. The Hyuuga were not there because incidentally it was Hinata's third birthday. Later that night however I went for a nightly walk in our garden found someone jumping our wall and tried to stop him because he kidnapped Hinata. I was about to jump over when all of the sudden purple lightening and a roar. The next thing I know he's back on my side of the wall beaten to a bloody pulp and a huge hole in the wall to find Riki in his other form walking to me. Naturally I was on the defensive because well, he was huge and he had the bag Hinata was in. He walked over to me handed the bag and said 'She has a huge future for the heir to my masters home. Keep her safe.' Then he just left changing into his human form. After he left I found out that the kidnapper was the ambassador for Lightening." Hiashi said as they took in the information.

"Wh-what happened next, Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked as he wanted to know.

"Well, after he was turned in he was interrogated all he said that he was a rouge ninja from Lightening and he would personally give a Hyuuga to the Raikage but was interrupted when he jumped the wall to this house and was stopped by what he described as a blue werewolf, a green merman, and a purple giant. The Raikage had no idea that happened as he really did want peace so we came up with an agreement, if Kumogakure, Lightening, stops trying to take Konoha's secrets, and then we would hold no charges against them." Hiashi said as they were all taking the information in.

It only took a few seconds as to Shino asked, "Who were the three creatures he said defeated him?"

"That would be the three guardians of Naruto. If you don't mind guys," Hiashi asked.

The three were ok with this as Jiro scratched the floor as blue sparks came off the floor; Ramon had turned 360 degrees before snapping both fingers and Riki ran both of his hands through his hair and punched his fists together as they all changed into their alternative forms.

Ramon's form was as that of a green and gold colored as well as scaly and had a fish-man like look to it; Jiro's form was that of a demonic werewolf that was blue and had one gold horn going out of his forehead; Riki's form was a huge one as he looked like a purple giant muscle man and mysteriously had a small yellow flower on his shirt. And if you looked at him from behind you could swear that he looked like a giant fist.

The three genin were all amazed by this as they could never have believed it. When they changed back they explained that they were the last of their kind and that they made a contract with Naruto's father to protect him from danger.

After all of that was done Hiashi said, "Well seeing as how it's getting dark out I should take Hinata home for some rest as you have to do missions tomorrow."

As Hiashi and Hinata left Shino had to go to as he needed rest for missions tomorrow as well.

With that they all left so Naruto decided to have dinner and get some sleep for tomorrow.

One month and 20 D-ranked missions later

Team 8 was just returning to the Hokage tower to give the Fire Daimyo's wife her cat back for the fifth time since becoming a team. Lately they had to do missions that seemed more like chores for a civilian to do like babysitting, getting rid of weeds in a garden and getting the damn cat again and again.

As they gave the cat back to its owner, they were waiting for the Hokage to give them their first C-ranked mission when the door opened and team 7 came in demanding for a new mission.

"Hokage, we are sick and tired of these stupid missions and we need something more worthy for my elite statis," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we deserve a better mission than those idiots," the banshee Sakura said.

The Hokage was sick and tired of having team 7 think that they can boss him around demanding more from him. He wouldn't be surprised if they asked for him to give them all of the power he had as Hokage.

"Ok team 7 just to shut you up and get you out of my face, I'll give you a mission along with team 8 as well." the Hokage said.

Team 7 were happy because they think that they can prove that team 8 is a team of weaklings, while team 8 were unhappy because they had to be on a mission with an asshole, a banshee, a dog and Akumaru. They didn't hate Akumaru, just his owner.

"OK this mission is a low C-ranked mission. All you have to do is help a bridge builder from Wave get back home and protect him from bandits and help him finish the bridge. Send him in." the Hokage said as the client walked in.

"What is this I ask for protection and all I get are 3 kids who look like they are weak while the other 3 looks like they have more potential." The client said.

"I can tell that you would want us more than those sorry excuses for ninja when you could have an Uchiha protecting you instead," Sasuke said with too much confidence.

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about the other team that had more potential than you idiots," the client stated.

'_Burn,'_ thought the members of team 8. Team 7 were looking at the client with a look that said how are we gonna prove him wrong.

"This is Tazuna, the bridge builder for Wave. Don't kill him." the Hokage said as they left.

Later

While both teams and their client were waiting for Kakashi because he was an hour late, Kiba tried to get closer to Hinata but to no avail as Kurenai and Naruto were keeping him away from her for her safety. You see during the academy Kiba tried to force Hinata on dates or kiss him. He was determined and will hurt anyone in his way of her, except for her family. He sees Naruto as a threat to getting Hinata to be his.

Kakashi finally came by and used the 'I got lost on the road of life' excuse. They didn't by it.

As they left the gates to Konoha, they didn't happen to notice four individual hidden from site. Two of them were the dreaded demon brothers. "So it seems that he has hired ninja to protect them. They seem weak but they have Sharingan Kakashi and the genjutsu mistress with them." said one of the demon brothers.

"Indeed when will we take them out?" asked the other brother to the other two members of their party.

One of them was dress in a hunter ninja's outfit as well as wearing a mask to hide that person's face.

"You two attack them and test out how the kids fair against us it they prove to be a hassle, we tell Zabuza about them to get more information, dismissed." The hunter ninja said as the demon brothers left to initiate there plan.

The hunter ninja turns to the last person in the group. He was dressed in a sleeveless jacket with a sleeveless fishnet undershirt; he had a pair of pants on with an ice design on the bottom of each leg and had an extension on the pants to have his heelless, toeless socks attached to him; he had bandages on his entire left arm and hand; he had two separate belts on, one normal the other a karate belt; he had dark brown hair in dreads with white at the tip of each dread and had sunglasses on.

"There something odd about that blonde kid like he has a power similar to mine but different," the mysterious man said to the hunter ninja.

"We shall see what he has in store for us when we face them." The hunter ninja said. Both of them were watching the two teams walking as one of them noticed the blonde's weapon pouch open slightly and see what look like some kind of bat in it.

'_So he's like me probably a knock off of the great Kiva, but I will show him what it is like to fight someone like lord Kiva'_ thought the mysterious man as a bat like Kivat landed on his shoulder but was white with blue pointy ears and red eyes in an angry look.

Naruto and the gang will find out what they are in for when they meet someone like Naruto.

Ron Toushousha (an: it means a case of frostbite) aka **Kamen Rider Rey**.


	5. Shout in the Mist

**Shout in the Mist, Enter Rey**

As Teams 7 and 8 were walking down the path to reach the shore on the Land of Fire to get to a boat to reach the Land of Wave, Kiba tried everything to get Hinata to be his but failed miserably. Sakura was trying to ask Sasuke out, their senseis' were getting a headache as well as their client. Either that or he was hung over from drinking Sake. Team 8 was taking this mission more seriously than Team 7 as they were checking their surroundings to prevent being ambushed.

After walking for about an hour or so, and crossing a bridge over a small creek, the group came into a clearing and found a lone puddle just off to the road. Even though Team 8 knew it didn't rain for two weeks, they all knew it was a trap, except for the genin of Team 7.

As they walked passed it, two figures in breathing masks, cloaks and giant metal claws, slowly rose from the puddle and charged an attack towards the Jonin. These ninja were the Demon Brothers.

However, it didn't go as planned.

Just as they were about to attack them, Naruto, along with team 8, turned around and saw the two ninja's charging towards them and retaliated in a charge as well.

"Sensei, look out!" Naruto shouted to Kurenai, only to find Kakashi wrapped in chains and cut to pieces.

"One down," One ninja said.

"Seven to go," the other ninja said.

"Everyone go protect Tazuna, NOW." Kurenai said as she had to defeat these ninja.

However, as they went to guard Tazuna, one of the Demon Brothers saw Hinata and prepared to charge at her with his metal claw. However just as he was going to slash Hinata, Naruto came in and punched the ninja in the face.

The recoil caused the claw to break from the force of impact, but it didn't stop him. He felt a fire rising in him and this ninja was an outlet to this power. Naruto didn't notice but his Fangire marks came into view, and as he rushed towards the ninja he had reared his fist back not aware that his fist was being covered by what appeared to be a mini-tornado.

After Naruto punched the ninja in the face, that ninja was flung twenty feet into his partner and both flew into a tree.

"Wow, that was amazing Naruto, how did you do that?" Hinata asked as everyone who saw it were wondering the same thing. Over the past week Naruto and their team were helping out Hinata with her confidence problem and she stopped stuttering when she was around anyone, including Naruto her crush.

"Honestly, I have no idea how it happened. But for some weird reason, it just feels natural to me." Naruto said as he looked at his hand and saw the wind around it vanish.

Kakashi appeared out of nowhere stating that he did that just to see how his team did. Unfortunately, Kiba passed out, Sakura was yelling at Naruto for stealing Sasuke's moment, and Sasuke was staring at Naruto wondering where he got that jutsu from.

He couldn't be any more disappointed.

Sasuke then walked over to Naruto, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said to him, "Dobe give me that wind jutsu you just did back there."

"Sasuke I have no idea what you are talking about. That was just a freak accident." Naruto replied to Sasuke.

But Sasuke didn't believe it for one second and then said, "Dobe, you will give me that jutsu so I can become strong while you remain weak."

Kurenai had enough of this and pushed Sasuke off of Naruto. "Sasuke, you will not force Naruto into giving you something he had no idea what it was. Also, you are violating one of the laws of Konoha, which states that, 'Another ninja cannot hinder the growth of another for their own personal gain'." Kurenai said as she warned Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately went back to his post and thought to himself, _'Soon dobe, your power will belong to me and everything else that you hold dear to you like that Hyuuga slut of yours.'_

After all of that happened, the jonin spoke with Tazuna about why those missing ninja were after them in the first place. It turns out that a crazed rich tycoon is oppressing the people of Wave into poverty. The bridge that Tazuna is working on is the only hope for the people of Wave to get their lives back to normal.

So after hearing this, the jonin had to make a decision, go on with the mission or go back and get back up. So they asked the genin, if they should continue with this mission. After some talking and discussing among Teams 8 and 7 not even giving a shit, they both came to a decision. "We want to continue on this mission." The genin of Team 8 said. Team 7 accepted as well, only to prove to the client that they are much better than team 8.

After they all left the position where they were at, they left behind the Demon Bros. tied to a tree. It wasn't until the group left them there for five minutes that they were set free when the ropes became ice and broke into pieces. As they got up from being tied up, they soon saw their partners, Ron and the masked ninja.

"Man they sure did a number on you two. I told you to hide in or near the creek they passed because that would make more sense than a quarter of a mile away from it you idiots. Now return to base and report this to Zabuza. We will meet him later when he confronts those Konoha ninja. Oh one more thing, deliver this message to Zabuza from me, 'the blonde one is mine to deal with'." Ron said to the Demon Bros. as they left to report what happened to them.

"So, what are you going to do with the blonde kid Ron," the masked ninja asked.

"I'm going to see what he can do and see if he's worthy of the power he has or if I have to take it away from him," Ron said as he was determined to see if he was worthy of the power he may have.

*Meanwhile back with the Konoha ninja*

Naruto and the group just arrived in Wave after seeing the huge Bridge that Tazuna was building. As they landed, they took a short cut through the woods to get to Tazuna's house.

However, since they were attacked by the demon brothers, everyone was on edge.

Suddenly, the bush next to the group shook and Naruto threw a kunai as a reflex. After that, the bush stopped moving, the group went to see what it was. Turns out, it was a white snow rabbit and it was freaked out by the kunai that almost hit it.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL! YOU ALMOST KILLED THE RABBIT WHEN YOUR WERE TRYING TO OUT DO SASUKE!" Sakura shouted to him as she was about to reach the rabbit to try and make it feel better. Luckily, the rabbit decided to run towards Hinata as she held the bunny in her arms, calming it down.

"Sakura look at the rabbit's fur for a minute will you," Kurenai said.

"Its fur is white so what about that," Sakura said as it was a normal thing.

"It's the summer; a rabbit's fur is normally brown. They only have _white_ in the winter meaning that this little thing has been kept indoors for a long time and was just used as a substitution jutsu. This means that we have some unwanted company," Kurenai said as they all tensed up as they found out that they are being watched.

"Hey guys, it looks like the little guy here has a tag," Hinata said as she saw the collar on it while she was calming it down. As they all saw the tag, it read, '_Mr. Huggles. If found, please return Ron Toushousha and his girlfriend Haku.'_

Suddenly, a noise came from of a nearby bush. Everyone prepared for a sneak attack and to defend their client. Kiba was thinking that this would be a good opportunity to show up Naruto and win over Hinata's heart.

"Go get him Akamaru," Kiba said as Akamaru ran at the bush and started to attack the unknown man in the bush.

As he went into the bush, they all heard, "HOLY CRAP GET THIS DOG OFF OF ME!" As they heard that they saw some guy fall out of the bush, out of breathe and with Akamaru on his right arm.

When he saw Hinata holding the rabbit, he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Kami! There you are!" Everyone wasn't sure if he was an enemy in disguised or not so they kept their guard up.

"Get away from my girl you enemy ninja!" Kiba shouted as he tried to make her his again. It didn't work out as he thought.

After Kiba said that, he got punched in the face by Ron. The mystery man then said, "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm only trying to get back my pet rabbit from this girl and you try attacking me claiming that I'm a ninja? Also, it seems that she's not that into you dude." he said to a downed Kiba.

The ninja's weren't really sure if he was a ninja in disguise, until Tazuna explained to them who he was. Also that he started living here about one month before Gato came to Wave, and that he's an all around nice guy.

As he said that they all calmed down and lowered their weapons; well, except for Team 7 who were ordered to stand down. Ron then walked over to Hinata as she handed Mr. Huggles to him and saw the rabbit was happy to see him and felt safe while being around him.

"Sorry about what my student did earlier, we were just recently attacked by some ninja and we are on edge," Kakashi says as he will have to scold Sasuke about what he did. Ron now knew why they tried to kill him and understood perfectly.

"Who the hell names their pet Mr. Huggles?" Kiba said looking at him like he _was_ the idiot, even though he was caught off guard by him when Ron threw that punch.

"My girlfriend that's who. You have a problem with that punk," Ron said.

Kiba was about to reply until Kurenai clamped his mouth shut and said, "Please excuse him. He's an idiot when it comes to how a good relationship should be."

Ron understood that and told Kiba that the last guy he heard who did that in a relationship ended up with that guy in the ICU ward of a hospital for two weeks and the guy was a jonin.

"Hold on now, why is your rabbit out on the loose and why is it white?" Naruto asked as he and everyone else were curious about the same thing.

"Yeah, there's a funny story about that," Ron said, "You see me and my girlfriend Haku and I were doing some spring cleaning at our place yesterday. We were away for a month or two to see the other countries. While we were doing that, I thought it would be good idea to let Mr. Huggles out of his cage for some fresh air and some exercise. I take my eyes off of him for about thirty seconds and the next thing I know he's missing. When Haku found out that Mr. Huggles was missing. Well, let's just say that if I came back without him, she would knock me into the next country over." Ron said as he shuddered at the thought of the threat she gave him.

"But that doesn't answer why the rabbit has white fur?" Kurenai asked as he didn't answer the second question.

"Oh right. I almost forgot about that. Well, we just came back from visiting Snow country about a week ago. We got him there when we passed a pet store and she saw this little guy in the window and just had to have him. So, I got him for her. It's winter year round there so that answers your question about the fur. Well, I have to go now and make sure she didn't throw my things out over something silly as this…again," Ron said as he ran in some random direction with the rabbit and the group giving him a weird look. At least they got some answers about the little misunderstanding.

As they continued walking for about another minute until Kakashi heard a twig from a tree snap and fall off a tree behind them. He turned around and saw something shining in a tree seventy-five feet away from them.

"GET DOWN NOW!" Kakashi yelled as he and Kurenai grabbed Tazuna and shoved him out of the way as Shino moved as well and Kiba jumped out of the way as well as Sasuke and Sakura hoping that this may get her closer to her Sasuke. But for Naruto, he quickly grabbed Hinata, held her bridal style and jumped out of the way. As they all got out of the way, a huge ass sword came down on them and flew up into a tree and imbedded itself in it.

As the dust cleared, a ninja was standing on the sword's handle. As everyone regrouped and Naruto put Hinata back down, they all saw their attacker standing on the handle of the huge sword. Most didn't know who he was until Kakashi said who it was.

"Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. It seems like we finally meet you face to face," Kakashi said as he raised his headband and revealed his Sharingan eye.

Sasuke saw this and he was wondering how he got it.

"Ah what do we have here, Sharingan Kakashi, and the Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai, three kids who look tough and the other three who look weak," Zabuza said as he saw the genin.

Sasuke heard this and said proudly, "Well if you think that my squad is better than the blonde's then I suggest you leave now before it's too late."

Zabuza then said, "Actually I was talking about the blonde guy's team being tough, not yours duck-ass."

'_Why does everyone think that my Team is the weak group and not the dobe's team? I'll show him that I have more power than he ever has seen before!'_ Sasuke thought as his ego went even higher than the clouds themselves.

"How dare you say that him! He's handsome and more powerful than you or anyone here is!" Sakura shouted as she was being a whiny little fan girl.

"Yeah, how about you shut the hell up. I almost lost you guys until I heard pinky there shouting. My client wants the bridge builder dead so if you could just hand him over that would be nice." Zabuza said.

"Sorry but no. I'm afraid that I cannot do that," Kakashi said as both he and Kurenai were about to get ready to strike, the genin surrounded Tazuna to protect him.

"Well then, I guess me and my partner will just have to do this the _fun_ way." Zabuza said as they all gave him a confused look.

"What partner?" Kakashi questioned as a mist suddenly rolled in. Everyone felt a cold chill go down there spines.

In a time span of ten seconds, part of the mist cleared and it revealed that Kakashi and Kurenai were found in the middle of a lake in front of them and trapped inside two water spheres being held by Zabuza.

What really freaked them out the most was because a mysterious man in a black cloak and hood, hiding his face, is standing in front of them.

"He he he, you genin are in for a treat now. You see, even though I cannot attack you because if I leave my spot these two jonin will be free and we can't have that now. However, my accomplice here is another story, and he's ready to take you all down." Zabuza said as he was hoping to see some carnage.

"There is only one person here that I is worthy of fighting me here," the mysterious man said.

Sasuke and Kiba both lunged at him thinking that they were the ones that he wanted to fight. They both drew back their fists and punched the man as he fell from the punch. As they thought he was down for the count, Sasuke walked up to the downed man and said, "Now you see the power of the Uchiha you wanted to fight so badly, now let's see who my first victim was."

As he reached out to remove the hood, the mysterious man's left hand grabbed his leg and his entire form began to freeze over completely. As the man let go, Sasuke backed up and tried to use a fire jutsu. But before he could do so, his entire body was frozen in ice before he could finish the hand signs.

"It wasn't you I wanted to face you fool," the mystery man said as he stood up after playing possum.

Kiba saw what happened to Sasuke and then turned to the man and said, "If he wasn't the one you challenged then it must be me you bastard."

As Kiba charged without Akamaru (he's back with the group because he had a weird feeling about this cloaked figure), the mystery man raised his right arm and shot a concentrated beam made of ice as it hit Kiba in the chest as he froze completely as well.

The mystery man then started to laugh, "You must all be really stupid or slow for you see I never said who my opponent is yet and you interrupt me. That's just plain rude and stupid. For you see, the one that I want to fight is him." he said as he pointed straight at Naruto.

"Why do you want to fight Naruto? Sasuke is so much better than him." Sakura said like she wasn't paying any attention for what happened to Sasuke or the last two minutes either.

"The reason why is because his power is just like mine." after he said that. When the jonin heard that, they thought that he too was a jinchūriki. Once he removed his cloak, revealing his true form their theory went down the drain, but were surprised by what his true form is.

As his true form was revealed to the remaining genin, they gasped seeing that this man was in full body armor while the belt he wore was carrying a weird looking belt buckle that looked like a white bat's head with wings hanging upside down.

The helmet was framed by golden claws that also framed the eyes while the claws were at the sides of the black mouth plate. The eyes were ice blue. He also had a furry chest with golden talons attached to his shoulders. The bodysuit was all black and his boots were white with armor plating on the thighs. He also had chains wrapped tightly around his forearms. His torso armor also sported a high collar like Kiva's with a similarly designed back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked because neither he nor anyone else has ever met anyone like him before.

"My name is Kamen Rider Rey. Call me Rey for short. Now, show me what you've got Naruto. Or should call you by the other name given to you…" Rey said as the jonin were getting worried that Rey may know that Naruto was the Kyuubi jinchūriki, "…Kiva."

As he said that, there were mixed reactions. Kakashi and Kurenai were glad that these two didn't know of the Kyuubi but were curious as to what he meant by 'Kiva.' But Team 8 stiffened up as to wondering how he knew that about Naruto.

"Well Kiva, are you going to do battle with me or do I have to actually kill someone with you right now to get my point across. Like, oh say, that blue haired girl with you?" Rey said trying to get Naruto ready to fight.

Naruto took a few steps forward and said, "You want to fight so badly? Then prepare for ass kicking you've never felt before you bastard."

"Kivat!" Naruto shouted as his weapon's pouch opened and revealed another bat that flew around Naruto's head.

"Ok Naruto! Let's do this! Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat said as he bit Naruto's left hand and his Fangire markings grew up to his face and chains wrapped around his waist morphing into a belt.

"Henshin." Naruto said as he inserted Kivat onto the belt and transformed into Kiva.

When Rey saw his Rider Form, he thought that this guy wasn't like the Kiva before him and thought of considering him weak. But, he remembered what Zabuza told him a rule when it came to fighting future opponents, '_NEVER, under any circumstance, do you ever underestimate your enemy. If you do, it may cost you your life._'

"Now I can really cut loose." Rey said as he took out a fuestle and inserted it into the mouth of ReyKivat.

"**Wake Up!**" ReyKivat said as the chains on his arms broke open to reveal golden claws.

They both stared each other (the kind with a tumble weed in it) until Kiva ran right towards Rey to give him a punch in the face. Rey dodged that and slashed Kiva in the chest area about five times, Kiva then dodged the last one and countered with a barrage of punches. They both jumped back only for Kiva to charge him again to attack him with some kicks to the side of his gut and then to the head.

It didn't go like that as when he charged. Rey countered with a blast of a freezing breeze that froze both Sasuke and Kiba. However, it only got to up to his knees and rendered him immobile.

"Well this has to suck for you." Rey said as he walked over to Kiva.

Kiva tried to break the ice with his fists to no avail.

Rey saw the attempt he was trying to do. "Don't even try to break the ice, it won't work. Many of my opponents have tried but they weren't strong enough to break it. It seems that your armor is preventing the ice to freeze you quickly but will freeze you all together. Now if you excuse me, I have to kill the rest of your little group here. Nothing personal it's just business."

Rey wasn't really going to kill all of them, just injure them greatly. He only said that to see if he can get Naruto to show some more power that he knew only the real Kiva can use to harm those who wish to do harm to those that are close to him.

"Now, let's get down to business." Rey said as he raised his clawed arms and started to approach the others.

Kiva tried to stop him but he couldn't reach him.

"Man… what are you doing?" Kivat said as he couldn't stand Naruto looking like an idiot. So he used some of his power to move one of the Fuestles in the shape of a wolf's head and put it in his mouth.

"**Garuru Saber**!" Kivat said as a whistle sound was made.

*Back at Naruto's home*

Jiro and Riki were in the middle of a game of chess. Jiro was just about to get a checkmate when he heard the sound of Kiva calling him.

"Well it looks like Kiva is calling me. And don't you dare cheat I will know," Jiro said as he knelt down on the floor and ran his nails on it, causing blue sparks to go on the ground and ran towards to door and turned into a statue of his monster form and was surrounded in a golden orb of light. The orb shot out into the hallway towards the entrance.

After Jiro left, Riki turned the board around. Jiro always forgot after he got to fight what color pieces he was in chess.

*Outside the Hyuuga Compound*

Hiashi was walking back home so to get some fresh air because the meeting he was just at with the council demanding the Hokage to give the civilian council the right to Naruto's new property. Hiashi didn't want any of it as they were turned down.

As he stretched out some of the kinks in his back for it was a five hour argument about absolutely nothing relevant, he heard a roar from Naruto's property. What he saw next he didn't see coming. He saw the front entrance open to have a giant dragon's neck and head poke out of the mansion. It then shot a golden orb of light towards, if his guess was right, Wave. After that the dragon head went back inside the house.

"Huh. So that's what the roar was I heard during that incident all of those years ago. Now, it makes perfect sense." Hiashi said as he wasn't freaked out by it (if you lived in a world of ninja where you summon normal animals the size of mountains, you would get used to it).

*Back in Wave*

Kiva and everyone else there all heard a weird howling come out of nowhere turned to see a golden orb come crashing into Kiva.

Light gathered around him. In the light, Kiva grabbed the statue with his left hand as it turned into a sword upon his touch. As that happened, his arm was wrapped in chains and broke off, turning his arm blue while the shoulder pad turned into a werewolf like paw. The chains also went over his chest as it turned blue with silver claw marks on the sides. Also the helmet's visor turned blue.

As the light dimmed down, it was revealed as the ice disappeared from Kiva's legs.

Kiva let out a loud roar. It was so loud that it started to crack the ice that covered both Sasuke and Kiba.

Rey was shocked to see him break his ice so easily. Normally his enemies couldn't break it because the ice had magical properties to it. Since what Naruto just did is consider magic, he was more shocked than worried.

*chuckling* "Now it's a real fight." Rey said as he charged at Kiva, ready to take him out again. Only this time as he went to slash Kiva, he dodged it and countered with a slash to the mid-section. Kiva was just slashing at Rey with wild and ferocious swings at him.

Rey couldn't believe how powerful he got so quickly. Rey then tried to freeze him again, but that didn't work as Kiva did a back flip and was holding the sharp part of the blade facing Rey and hit a switch on the back of the wolf's head to perform a secret attack within the wolf's head on the weapon.

It performed a loud sound wave attack that pushed back Rey twenty feet and freed Kiba and Sasuke from there icy-prison.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked Kiba as he wasn't sure himself and turned to see the fight between Kiva and Rey. They went back to their group to get some answers.

"Who the Hell are those two?" Kiba asked out loud.

"The one in white was your hooded opponent, who calls himself Rey. And the one with the sword is really that baka Naruto." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Where the hell did he get it from? It doesn't really matter. Once this battle is over, I will take that armor of his and make it mine as I need it more than he ever would." Sasuke said as he watched and waited for his time to strike and take that armor and sword of Naruto's.

Hinata and Shino tried to tell him that it's not a good idea to try that but it fell onto deaf ears.

While they were distracted, Kiva was preparing for his final attack. "Kiva now!" Kivat said as Kiva held the blade parallel to Kivat's mouth as he bit it saying, "**Garuru Bite!**"

When that happened, Kiva's mouth guard just opened up to hold the blade by the handle. The sky suddenly turned dark as the moon was full and in perfect view of everyone to see. Kiva charged towards his enemy and jumped about fifty feet into the sky and performed a downward slash.

Rey tried to protect himself by using his claws to guard himself. It didn't go as planned as the blade of Kiva's sword cut through his blades and down his body as well.

Rey fell as he was defeated by Kiva's slash. His body then slowly encased himself in ice as it was covering him he shouted "This is not the last time we will battle Kiva! I'll be back to finish you all!"

Just as he finished sending his message, his entire form was now a block of ice and instantly broke, leaving no sign of him left. Kiva then turned to Zabuza as he wanted to destroy him.

"Huh, looks like Rey wasn't as prepared enough to beat you as I thought he was. But I am far more powerful than he ever is. Now show me what you can do," Zabuza said as Kiva was charging at him. Zabuza thought that he won't be able to walk on water as even though he defeated Rey, he's still a genin, and would have some water behind the ears (a.n: what the hell does that mean?).

But to his and everyone else's shock, Kiva ran at Zabuza on top of the water. He caught him by surprise as he went to slash him. But in order to prevent that, Zabuza leapt out of the way. That resulted in freeing both Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Naruto, head back to the group. We'll take care of Zabuza from here," Kurenai said as she then turned back to her opponent. Kiva followed her order and jumped back to shore.

Just as he reached shore his armor went away as he walked towards his group. Kivat was on his shoulder. Team 7 was giving him an odd look that made them look like they wanted answers.

Before they forced him into answering or accepting their demands, depending on who was asking; they all heard a loud crash of water and saw their senseis' standing in front of a defeated Zabuza when he was hit with two senbon needles in the neck.

After that happened, a masked ninja came into view and approached the fallen ninja.

"Thank you for making my job easier. I'm a hunter ninja my mission was to kill him. I was hunting him for about a week and was going to catch him before he made contact with you," the masked ninja stated.

"Um you're welcome?" Kurenai said in a confused tone as she didn't know what just happen.

Just as the hunter ninja was going to take the body away from here, Kakashi asked, "Why don't you destroy the body here?"

In a instant the hunter ninja froze and jumped away from the leaf ninja and disappeared.

They were gonna go after them but Kakashi feel due to chakra depletion and needed rest so they all head onto Tazuna house.

*With Zabuza*

"Damn it Haku, did you have to hit me in the neck?" Zabuza asked the Fake hunter ninja as she took out the senbon along with Ron watching.

"It was the only way to have them believe you really died. Unfortunatley I failed to take into account the two expert ninja among them." Haku said as she took out the last needle.

"Ha maybe you should listen to your own advice next time Zabuza," Ron said as he was flipped the bird by Zabuza and got a punch in the arm by his girlfriend.

"OW. What was that for?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"For letting Mr. Huggles run away," Haku said as she gave him a dispised(sp?) look.

"I got him back in one piece. That has to count for something, right?" Ron asked as he hoped she would let it go.

"Your sleeping outside for the next five days buster." Haku said to him as she left carrying Zabuza.

Ron hung his head as he knew that with all the battles he has won he could never beat his girlfriend.

*Omake*

"Thank you for showing him compassion miss, he always like to be held by cute girls." Ron said to Hinata as she gave back Mr. Huggles to him.

Sakura wasn't going to take it anymore and said, "Well if the bunny likes cute girls why didn't it go to me instead?"

Ron stared at her and then said, "Didn't you hear me sir, I said he likes to be held by cute girls, not pink haired men."

"I AM A GIRL." Sakua said frusterated.

Ron tilted his head to the side and said, "Really?"

(an: sorry for the long wait guys i have just been busy with work, college, having fun this summer and gettin my wisdom teeth removed over spring break. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to go to my profile and look at my challenges for any one to accept and i have a picture of Ron for those to see and i have new looks for this stories' Bishop and Rook of the Checkmate 4. skinnydude911, out)


	6. Announcement

Hello my fellow writers and readers.

Listen I have some news for you all. I have been having a huge problem with writers block and I have just recently started working with another writer 'Kamen rider Decade complete'. Also I am going back to college soon and need to focus on my classes and I am working part time as well just to get some more money. Nothing wrong with that.

Also to those who are guessing who I will be casting as the other Kamen riders in my story, please stop trying to guess okay. I have all of the characters I need to be Kamen riders Saga, Arc, and Dark Kiva. So Sasuke Uchiha, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, or any of the major villains will NOT be a Kamen rider.

Finally please leave me some reviews okay. I know how many people come to my story and not leave any reviews. I just want some feedback on how you think my story is going and such.

So even if it takes me a few months to update my next chapter I hope you will enjoy it.

skinnydude911, out.


End file.
